Nights?  That's Between Me and Her eh?
by iHadtoTry
Summary: One of the many nights River and her husband have!


Nights? That's Between Me and Her eh?

There it was. That unmistakable sound of the TARDIS and her breaks. River rolled her eyes playfully before setting her TARDIS blue journal down on her cot and standing. She had been sitting in her cell, huddled on her cot, reading the worn pages of her life. During the days that was all she had of her Doctor, their adventures, her past. It kept her from going completely insane in Stormcage. She sauntered over to the bars and waited for him. She laughed lightly to herself after realizing the irony. She was her mother's daughter alright. Her hands gripped the cold metal bars lightly as she heard the familiar sound of wood creaking open followed by the padding of hard soled shoes.

"Honey, I'm home!" There he was, smiling like a fool, clad in his tweed and bow-tie. "What kind of hour do you call this?" River playfully snipped back. He giggled as he swung his legs forward towards the bars. "I'm sorry ,it is late isn't it?" His hands were in his pockets as he looked at her through his floppy brown locks. "Quite…but I'll forgive you…for a price" River clicked her tongue against the backs of her front teeth and moved closer to the bars. She watched as the Doctor paid close attention to the way her mouth moved and followed his gaze as it traveled down her body. His eyes stopped at her chest, taking in the sight of the top of her tight V-neck night dress before following it the rest of its short way down. And what a short trip it was. The night dress barely reached the middle of her thighs. He diverted his gaze back to her eyes. "And…" he swallowed a large lump, "what-what would that be?" He tried to flirt back but the lust burning through his insides was making it hard for him to speak properly. She smiled wickedly at the effect she was having on him already. "Well as you know I'm stuck here all day…on the brink of insanity, flipping through the pages of my journal, and to be honest it's bloody boring! How about an adventure Doctor?" She was speaking in a low seductive voice that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. "Where to Doctor Song?" He managed to answer reaching a hand up to cover hers. He leaned closer, hovering over her through the bars. He could feel the cool breath escaping from her mouth on his chin and his mouth parted in anticipation. "Shut up and open this door" she'd been doing a great job hiding her burning desire until he was close enough for her to smell him. The mix of time, space, and motor oil sent a bolt straight to her core.

She heard his sonic screwdriver but her eyes never left his. The sound of the cell door opening, followed by the eruption of sirens forced them both to act fast, River grabbed her blue journal and the bag, the one she always had packed for these adventures, from the side of her cot and dashed through the open cell. He grabbed her hand and smiled before pulling her into the TARDIS. He ran to the console pushing buttons and pulling levers forcing them into the vortex as fast as possible. He spun on his heels after his work was done and stared at her, a large smile pulling the corners of his mouth up towards his ears. She was perched at the bottom of the stairs one hand on her hip, her belongings forgotten on the floor. "Get over here Sweetie" she demanded. He skipped happily from his spot to the bottom stair so he was hovering over her more than normal. "I've missed you Mr. Song" she said sliding her hands up under the labels of his jacket. "I've missed you Mrs. Song." He was leaning closer now, his face centimeters from hers. His eyes darted from her lips to her eyes after every word. She tugged his labels then, pulling his face the rest of the way until their lips met.

There was a high sense of urgency on both ends. The Doctor's hands flew into position, one tugging on a fistful of curls as the other wrapped around her waist pulling her close and tight against his body. Once he knew she was securely against him he lifted her slightly and carried her across the room quickly until her back collided against the closest wall. He nibbled at her bottom lip before plunging his tongue into a war with hers. River was surprised at his spark of dominance and fought to gain control. She framed his face with her hands as he moved his hands further down her body. He cupped her arse with his hands enticing a squeal from River. "A little urgent aren't we my love?" River gasped as she parted with his mouth for air. He didn't answer; instead he lifted her legs and hooked them on his hip bone. "Sweetie" she moaned as his mouth attacked her neck, biting, licking and sucking at every inch. Her head fell back against the wall as he licked the column of her neck from the base to her jaw. He ran a hand up one of her bare thighs ruffling the material of her short night dress further up until it met her pelvic bone.

"I've missed you so very much…" he whispered into the skin below her ear. Her hands were roaming the expanse of his back, tracing Gallifreyan symbols into his jacket. "Have you?" she moaned as he bit down on a tendon along her neck. She was sure he drew blood by the way he flicked his tongue over the spot afterwards. She brought her hands over his shoulders and pushed back his jacket, pushing it down his arms. He pinned her to the wall by pressing his body into hers so he could slide the jacket off his arms. He grunted as the contact his lower region had been burning for was finally met. But it wasn't enough. He was on fire. His hands found their place on her pelvic joint and continued to push the fabric of her night dress up, revealing more of her toned golden skin. He kissed her cheek, nose and lips lightly before dragging his teeth down her jaw line to the side of her throat. River moaned a high pitched moan and bucked her center towards his, the pressure was building and contact was needed. "I'm sensing a bit of urgency River…" he smiled against her collar bone before nibbling along the indent it made. "Sweetie…" she moaned as he licked at her exposed sternum, "you have no idea." His palms were now flat against her bare abdomen, fingers tracing each of her ribs. "One.." he whispered kissing her lips sweetly, "Two.." another kiss, "Three.." River wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a more passionate kiss. "I love you" she smiled as they separated. He covered her mouth with his engaging in a deeper more loving kiss then before. "I love you" he whispered against her lips.

His hands were roaming again, pushing the dress further up. Her hips bucked again as the tips of his fingers brushed against her breasts. "Please….just take it off" River managed to moan as she tore away from his hungry lips. He grabbed the hem of her dress, which was now located under her armpits and tugged it up over her head and arms. He threw it to the floor, where his jacket lay, then stared down at his wife. The breath caught in his throat as he examined her figure, investigating every curve and dip. "Beautiful…marvelously beautiful" he breathed placing his lips against her forehead. He dragged his lips lazily down the side of her face, over her cheek and to her lips. Tongues met, teeth bit and lips swelled. "I need you…" River whimpered as her hips bucked towards his, "with fewer clothes on." He chuckled at her comment as he moved his mouth down the column of her neck; his tongue drew circles over her collar bone then he moved to make open mouthed kisses down her sternum. River impatiently tugged at his white button down, ripping his blue bow-tie out of place and sending it to the floor. She ran her hands down his back to the hem of his shirt and pulled it from his pants. A guttural moan escaped her mouth as her husband placed his lips over her nipple. He teased her for a moment after realizing the effect, nipping gently with his teeth, swirling the tip of his tongue around the hardened piece of flesh before finally sucking it into it into his mouth. Her center shot forward causing him to groan into her chest as she rubbed against his throbbing member. "You're right…too many clothes" he mumbled before pinning her to the wall with his body again to pull his shirt over his head. The only clothing she had left was a thin layer of black lace covering her core.

River racked her nails over his chest making him take in air through his teeth. His lips covered hers again as his hands secured her body to his by grasping her thighs. He pulled her away from the wall then, holding her tight against his frame. River draped her arms over his shoulder s as their tongues battled. He was searching for somewhere soft to lay her, and before he knew it his knees met the arm of the old leather sofa under the console. He fell forward, River landed softly against the cold leather as the Doctor landed rather ungracefully on top of her. She laughed loudly at his clumsiness but stopped to smooth his hair from his forehead. His face was nestled between her breasts and he wasted no time in attacking them with his mouth. He bit and licked at the sides before gliding his tongue up and over the areola of one. River arched, ached and moaned as he continued his torment. He moved from one breast to the other all the while unbuttoning his trousers and pushing them and his TARDIS blue boxers to his ankles. He kicked his legs like a child until they fell to the floor. He licked down from her breast to her naval, flicking his tongue around her belly button before placing light kisses along the hem of her black undergarment. Her hips bucked and her breath stopped. He bit down suddenly on her hip bone causing her to yelp. The Doctor watched her from under his floppy brown mess, her eyes were clouded and full of desire. "Please my love…please" River begged looking into his lust filled eyes. He smiled wickedly up at her. "Husband, I have one wish…" she started in a raspy, uneven voice, "please." He didn't answer her; instead he hooked his thumbs around the sides of the lace and tugged it down. There was a loud unmistakable sound of ripping fabric followed by a burst of laughter. "Good thing you have a drawer here" he mumbled against the inside of her thigh.

He kissed every inch he could as he made his journey up her leg. "You'll pay for that" she muttered, eyes closed, smile plastered on her face. "Maybe I can just make up for it" he breathed into her core sending a wave of pleasure to ripple through her entire body. She swallowed hard and nodded. Words couldn't be made at this point. Then it happened. He dove in, tongue first, teeth second. She moaned deep in her throat before biting down on her bottom lip. His tongue dove deep inside as his nose rubbed her clit gently. His fingers traced the path his mouth had made up her thighs until two plunged into her opening. She screamed, roared almost. His tongue swirled around her clitoris as his fingers dove deeper, thrusting and curving pushing her towards her release. "Sweetie" she screamed as her insides started to clench. His mouth was now covering her clit completely and although his tongue was cramping he didn't stop. His fingers plunged into her at a rough fast pace and her legs tightened instinctively around his shoulders. Her hands pulled at fistfuls of his brown floppy hair as her head fell back. He had hit it, hit the spot inside that would knock over the first domino to her chain reaction. Her walls tightened then the water gates opened. She groaned in ecstasy as the waves of her orgasm ran through her. She sang out his name, his real name as she rode out the convolutions of her climax. He smiled smugly at his work as he started to kiss his way slowly up. He gave each heaving breast a gentle kiss before moving up her sternum, her clavicle, her neck, her jaw and finally her lips. "Forgiven?" he asked pulling away from her lips slightly. She let out a breathless chuckle before answering. "Always" she smiled tracing the side of his face lightly with her index fingers. His excited member suddenly caught her attention as she felt it slide against the inside of her thigh. The lust in his eyes had clouded over the bright brown of his eyes making them appear almost completely black. River rolled her hips towards his and a fire was lit in his eyes. "Oh…you bad, bad girl" he whispered into her ear before dragging his mouth along her jaw to her neck. "I'm all yours Doctor…always" she groaned as he attacked the tendons of her neck again. He looked up suddenly; putting all his weight on one arm he placed his hand on her cheek. He was gentle and sweet, brushing a few stray curls behind her ear. He locked eyes with her and she shivered instantly. His russet ancient eyes were full of love, devotion, admiration and something else…pain. His pain reflected off her misty oceanic blue eyes he quickly tried to hide it. River reached up and cradled his head in her hands before pulling it down so he rested in the crook of her neck. His arms wrapped around her back and his body met hers, not yet completely joined. She kissed his forehead gently and whispered her love for him into his skin. He held her tighter as he fought back the sting of tears. His grip on her was constricting her efforts for full breaths but she didn't fight him or move to remove his hold. She just held him tighter. After a moment or two of their silent apologies River shifted beneath him, she was sliding her body down to join their bodies in every way. Her face was soon even with his and their lower extremities were just close enough to gently feel the others presence.

The Doctor looked down at River, his River, his beautiful wife who loved him so much to offer up the universe and all its inhabitants just to see his face, just so he could live. "River…" he breathed in a demanding, protective…possessive tone. She was his River and he was her Doctor. He thrusted forward then causing River to yelp in surprise as he groaned in pure pleasure. She wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him deeper and his eyes closed at the feeling. His head fell back to the crook of her neck allowing his tongue to lap at the beads of sweat there. River fisted clumps of his floppy brown hair as he pushed forward inside of her again, deep and hard. Her eyes were closed tight and one hand untangled itself to claw at his muscular back. He grunted deep in his throat as River rolled her hips to meet each thrust. Small whimpers escaped her mouth as he dove deep but she didn't want him to stop. They needed this; they needed each other, now and forever. "My Love…" she moaned as his pace increased a tad. He was using his feet to push off the side of the sofa with each fast paced thrust, deep, hard, fast. He bit at her shoulder, nipped at her neck as he moaned her named breathlessly into her skin. Her legs tightened a scream building as the pressure that was building within her stomach. The Doctor's breath caught, she was so tight and as their bodies collided repeatedly he could feel himself getting closer and closer to his climax. He pulled his head from the crook of her neck and looked down at her face; eyes tightly shut, a tear escaping from one, teeth biting down on her lower lip, golden ringlets sticking to her forehead. But she was beautiful, sheer radiance. "River…" he moaned, barely audible, "River look at me." Her walls were tightening around him, she was close. "River now" he was demanding. River bit down harder as she opened her eyes slowly, squinting at him first as if he was surrounded by blinding light. She soon gained enough strength to open them fully and replicate his loving stare. He moved his hands, while still thrusting his hips, so that they were tangled in the sun kissed curls at the top of her head.

She could feel his pace quicken to deeper faster thrusts as his end neared. She couldn't hold out long. "Ready River?" he asked bringing his face closer. She could only nod. His pace had quickened and he was moving so deep now, then he hit it. Hit the spot, won the prize. River erupted with a roar as her walls contracted around him and the waves and ripples of her orgasm began. She was singing again, his name, his real name and the pure beauty of the sight below him coupled with the rippling pleasure occurring sent him over the edge into his orgasm. His forehead fell against hers and she screamed again.

His love for her was there. Burning brighter than a billion stars, more colorful than any nebula and hotter than any sun she ever visited. She pushed back her feeling into him, showing him his place in her world, rather he was her world. Illustrating the golden light he was to her and how bright and far his light reached in her universe. She showed him her hearts and how he was what made them both whole. He was her love, her life, her husband. He collapsed on top of her in a breathless gasp. Both lay motionless, speechless for several moments trying to gain control of their lungs. "I love you" the Doctor was the first to speak. He lifted his head to kiss River's cheek lightly before kissing her nose. "I love you" River smiled parting her mouth slightly as she awaited his lips. He placed a sweet yet passionate kiss to her mouth before pulling away and wrapping his arms around her tightly. He ungracefully managed to roll them over, trying to end up on his back on the leather but instead sent them tumbling to the ground and his back met the hard metal of TARDIS floor. "OW!" he bellowed as River shook with laughter above him. "Not funny!" he spouted rubbing the back of his head. "Aww I'm sorry my love but it's quite funny actually!" She kissed his forehead gently like a mother would to a young injured child. He calmed down and even managed to smile at his actions. River settled on top of him, nuzzling her face into his chest. "This will have to do for now…since we're both too tired to get up and find the bedroom" River whispered, eyes already becoming heavy. The Doctor brushed the tips of his fingers up her back, drawing lazy circles. "I do believe you're correct Mrs. Song" he added eyes closed, "have I told you nights are my favorite time day?" River giggled lightly. "Mine too Sweetie."


End file.
